eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Barristan Selmy
Ser Barristan Selmy, auch Barristan der Kühne genannt, ist ein gefeierter Held und Ritter der Königsgarde. Er diente in einer Zeit, als zur Garde die besten und stärksten Ritter des Landes gezählt wurden. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Ian McElhinney. Charakter und Erscheinung Selmy ist einer der erfahrendsten und angesehendsten Ritter in den Sieben Königslanden. Er ist sehr ehrenhaft Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VII . Barristan ist groß und hat blassblaue Augen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VIII . Er ist ein älterer Mann (60 Jahre zu Beginn der Reihe) mit langem weißen Haar und gealtertem Gesicht. Trotz seines Alters hält Daenerys Targaryen ihn für recht gut aussehend, denn er wirkt noch immer elegant, stark und wie der erfahrene Ritter, der er einst in seinen besten Zeiten gewesen ist. Während seiner Zeit in der Königsgarde trug er, wie die anderen Ritter auch, von der Rüstung bis zum Schild hin komplett weiß Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa I . Eddard Stark respektiert seine ehrenhafte Art innerhalb kürzester Zeit Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard V . In Königsmund war sein Gesicht noch rasiert, doch während seiner Suche nach Daenerys ließ er sich einen langen Bart wachsen. Rüstung in der Königinnengarde: Als Zeichen ihrer Wertschätzung beschenkte Daenerys Ser Barristan Selmy in Meereen mit einer neuen Rüstung. Das Kettenhemd ist vergoldet und fein gearbeitet, die Kettenglieder so geschmeidig wie Leder. Der Schild ist lackiert, hart wie Eis und leuchtet wie frischer Schnee. Ein Dolch hängt an einer Seite der Hüfte, das Langschwert an der anderen Seite. Das Schwert wurde an einem weißen Ledergürtel mit einer goldenen Schnalle befestigt. Zu guter Letzt trägt er über seiner Schultern einen langen weißen Umhang. Der Helm hat einen schmalen Sehschlitz mit kunstvoll verzierten Drachenflügeln. Bei seiner Konfrontation mit Hizdahr zo Loraq behält er den Helm jedoch ab. Er möchte den Helm für sein nächstes Turnier aufbewahren, falls die Sieben ihm noch eines gewähren. Vergangenheit Kindheit Barristan wurde als erster Sohn von Ser Lyonel Selmy geboren, dem Ritter von Herbsthall. In seiner Jugend diente er Lord Manfred Swann als Knappe. Im Alter von zehn Jahren legte er die Rüstung eines geheimen Ritters an und trat am Turnier von Schwarzhafen teil. Die anderen Teilnehmer lachten über ihn. Nur Prinz Duncan hatte Mitleid mit dem kleinen Ritter. Duncan stellte sich ihm auch als einziger in einem Zweikampf und er war es auch, der Barristen seinen Beinamen "der Kühne" gab. Mit 16 wurde er durch König Aegon V in den Ritterstand erhoben, nachdem er Prinz Duncan und Lord Kommandant Duncan den Großen aus der Königsgarde beim Turnier von Königsmund aus dem Pferd gestoßen hatte. Doch er ist nicht nur ein herausragender Turnierritter gewesen, auch auf dem Schlachtfeld bewies er seinen wahren Wert. So tötete er Maelys Schwarzfeuer in einem Zweikampf im Krieg der Neunhellerkönige und beendete damit die Linie der Schwarzfeuers. Noch dazu schlug er einen blutige Schneise in die Reihen der Goldenen Kompanie, um zu ihm zu gelangen. In der Königsgarde Im Alter von 23, während der Herrschaft von König Jaehaerys II, wurde er zum Ritter der Königsgarde ernannt. Seinen Eid legte er vor Ser Gerold Hohenturm ab. Indem er der Königsgarde beitrat, gab er alle Ansprüche an seinen Familiensitz ab und das Mädchen, das mit ihm hätte verheiratet werden sollen, ging nun den Bund der Ehe mit seinem Cousin ein Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa III . Während des Aufstandes von Dämmertal schickte Lord Tywin Lennister Ser Barristan los, um den gefangenen König Aerys II zu befreien. Ser Barristan erschlug Ser Symon Hollard, rächte damit den Tod seines geschworenen Bruders Ser Gawen Hager und befreite den König. Nach dem Aufstand flehte er um das Leben des Kindes Dontos Hollard, welches der König dann auch verschonte. Später in Aerys' Herrschaft rettete Ser Barristan Jeyne Swann und ihre Septe vor der Bruderschaft vom Königswald und tötete den Anführer der Bande, Ser Symon Toyne, im Zweikampf. Er besiegte Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen im finalen Tjost und gewann somit das Turnier von Sturmkap. So wie die anderen geschworenen Brüder der Königsgarde war auch er 281AL beim Turnier von Harrenhal zugegen, als Ser Jaime Lennister in die Königsgarde aufgenommen wurde. Beim Tjost verlor er in der letzten Runde gegen Kronprinz Rhaegar Targaryen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard V . Zwar war er in die schöne Lady Ashara Dayn verliebt, doch er wusste, dass seine Begierde nach ihr nicht erfüllt werden konnte. Er hatte geplant, sie zu seiner Königin der Liebe und Schönheit zu machen, sollte er das Turnier gewinnen, doch er wurde von Prinz Rhaegar aus den Sattel gestoßen. Dieser krönte im Anschluss Lyanna Stark und löste damit eine Kette von Ereignissen aus, die schlussendlich zu Roberts Rebellion führten. Seither stellt sich Ser Barristan die Frage, ob er den Krieg hätte verhindern können, wenn er Rhaegar im Turnier besiegt hätte. Er glaubt auch, dass Lady Ashara bei seinem Sieg und ihrer Krönung, sich ihm, statt Eddard Stark zugewandt hätte, was vielleicht ihren Tod hätte verhindern können. Seit jenen Ereignissen ist er der festen Meinung, dass seine unausgesprochene Liebe ihr gegenüber einer seiner größten Fehler gewesen ist. Während des Krieges des Ursupatoren kämpfte Ser Barristan als Teil der Königsgarde für König Aerys II. Targaryen. Nach dem Sieg der Rebellen über Lord Jon Connington bei der Schlacht der Glocken wurde Ser Barristan zusammen mit Ser Jonothor Darry ausgeschickt, um die Überreste der Connington-Armee einzusammeln und neu zu formieren. Während der Schlacht am Trident wurde er schwer verwundet. Nach Beendigung der Rebellion riet Lord Roose Bolton dem neuen König Robert Baratheon, Ser Barristans Kehle durchzuschneiden, doch Robert rief stattdessen nach den Maestern, um ihn zu verarzten, weil er niemanden dafür bestrafen wollte, treu gekämpft zu haben Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VIII . Anschließend begnadigte er ihn Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II und ernannte er ihn sogar zu seinem neuen Kommandant der Königsgarde. Da er stets Vorbehalte gegen den Königsmörder geäußert hatte, auch schon bevor dieser seinem Beinamen erhalten hatte, lehnte er den Vorschlag ab, Jaime Lannister in der Garde zu behalten. Nachdem Jaime Aerys Targaryen getötet hatte, soll er gesagt haben, dass Jaimes weißer Mantel wohl besser durch einen Schwarzen ausgetauscht werden sollte. Auch Eddard Stark war der Meinung, man sollte Jaime an die Mauer verbannen. Selmy hatte moralische Bedenken dabei, dem Ursupator zu dienen, dennoch erfüllte er loyal seine Pflichten. Allerdings erinnerte er sich daran, dass er Robert niemals gedient hätte, ihn wohl sogar getötet hätte, wenn dieser beim Anblick der ermordeten Kinder Rhaegars gelächelt hätte. Selmy verabscheut es, tote Kinder zu sehen, weswegen er auch Aerys beim Aufstand von Dämmertal anflehte, Dontos Hollard zu verschonen. Während der Graufreud-Rebellion führte Selmy den Angriff auf Alt Wiek an. In Turnieren kann er auch im hohen Alter noch Erfolge vorweisen: so gewinnt er im Alter von 57 Jahren noch ein Turnier und beim Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag hebt er Sandor Clegane aus dem Sattel . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Bran Stark nennt Barristan Selmy als einen der Helden der Königsgarde, die er bewundert Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran II . Er ist Teil der Eskorte, die König Robert und seinem Hotstaat entgegenreitet, um sie den Rest des Rückwegs von Winterfell nach Königsmund zu begleiten Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa I . Bei der Verhörung Aryas in Burg Darry nach dem Vorfall am Trident ist er anwesend Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard III . Während des Turniers der Hand wurde er nach drei Runden von Ser Jaime Lennister besiegt, nachdem er in den ersten beiden Runden Männer aus dem Sattel gestoßen hatte, die zum Teil 40 Jahre jünger waren als er Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Sansa II . Nachdem Ser Hugh aus dem Tal von Ser Gregor Clegane im Turnier getötet wurde, hielt Ser Barristan als Einziger die letzte Wache bei dem jungen Mann. Ser Barristan und Eddard Stark versuchen dem König auszureden, beim Buhurt mitzukämpfen, doch dieser wird besonders wütend, als Barristan einwendet, dass ohnehin niemand sich trauen würde, ernsthaft gegen den König zu kämpfen. Robert jagt ihn aus seinem Zelt . Wenig später bringt Lord Varys im Kleinen Rat die Nachricht vor, dass Daenerys Targaryen schwanger ist. König Robert ist außer sich vor Wut und will sie und ihren Bruder Viserys umbringen lassen, was wiederum Eddard unehrenhaft findet. Während die restlichen Mitglieder des Rates Roberts Meinung teilen, unterstützt Ser Barristan allein Eddard in der Ansicht, dass ein Mord an einem Ungeborenen unehrenhaft sei . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er begleitet König Robert bei dessen unglückseliger Wildschweinjagd Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard I , bei der sich der König tödlich verletzt. In der Nacht, in der der schwerverletzte Robert Baratheon zum Roten Bergfried zurückgebracht wird, wacht Barristan Selmy an Roberts Schlafgemach in Maegors Feste. Er fühlt sich schuldig, weil er den König nicht genügend geschützt habe, kann aber berichten, wie es zu dem Unfall kam: Lancel Lennister, der Knappe des Königs, hat Robert mit immer neuen Schläuchen Wein versorgt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard III . Am nächsten Tag stirbt König Robert und Eddard beruft den Kleinen Rat ein. Ser Barristan erbittet die Erlaubnis, stattdessen Joffrey beschützen zu dürfen, aber Eddard sagt, sein Platz sei im Rat. Während der Sitzung werden die Mitglieder in den Thronsaal gerufen, wo Joffrey sich selbst zum neuen König deklariert und den Treueeid vom Kleinen Rat verlangt. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen überreichen, doch sie zerreisst das Dokument und befiehlt Ser Barristan, Eddard festzunehmen. Schockiert reklamiert dieser, dass das die Worte des Königs gewesen seien und zögert, Cerseis Befehl umzusetzen. Dann wird Eddard von den Goldröcken verraten und wird festgenommen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard IV . Er nimmt an König Joffrey Baratheons erster Hofversammlung im Thronsaal teil, wobei er dem König und der Königinregentin voranschreitet, als sie den Saal betreten. Später in der Sitzung wird er allerdings entlassen, wobei Joffrey ihm vorwirft, für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich zu sein. Außerdem sei er zu alt. Jaime Lennister soll der neue Lord Kommandant werden. Ser Barristan legt entrüstet seine Rüstung ab, was Kleinfinger dazu bringt, sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Als der ganze Saal lacht, zückt Ser Barristan sein Schwert, um es Joffrey vor die Füße zu werfen. Mit stolzen Worten und Drohungen verlässt er den Saal. Joffrey will ihn festnehmen lassen und befiehlt Janos Slynt, dass die Goldröcke ihn festnehmen sollen. Nachdem er gegangen ist, nimmt Sandor Clegane den frei gewordenen siebten Platz in der Königsgarde ein und Jaime wird der neue Lord Kommandant Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa III . Ser Barristan tötet zwei der Goldröcke, die ihn verhaften wollen und flieht aus der Stadt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Jon IV . Er hätte nach Herbsthall zurückkehren können, wo ihn seine Familie mit Sicherheit willkommen geheißen hätte, doch er wollte nicht Joffreys Misstrauen auf sie ziehen. Stattdessen verkauft er sein Pferd und verkleidet sich als ein Mann vom gemeinen Volk. Zusammen mit dem Strom von Kriegsflüchtlingen kehrt er in die Hauptstadt zurück. Er betritt Königsmund durch das Tor der Götter mit Schmutz auf seinem Gesicht, Bartstoppeln auf seinen Wangen und ohne Waffen außer einem einfachen Holzstab. In grob gesponnener Kleidung und mit Schlamm verkrusteten Stiefeln ist er nur ein weiterer alter Mann, der vor dem Krieg flieht. Baristan befindet sich in der Menschenmenge, als Eddard Stark hingerichtet wird. Danach geht er zur großen Septe von Baelor und dankt den Göttern dafür, dass er nur aus seinem Dienst entlassen wurde. Die Ereignisse zwingen Ser Barristan, seine Jahre im Dienst der Königsgarde neben solch üblen Rittern wie dem Königsmörder zu überdenken. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sein Dienst für König Robert unverzeihlich war. Robert war zwar ein guter Ritter, doch ein schlechter König. Barristan muss seinen wahren König noch finden und in dessen Dienst sterben. Er entscheidet sich zu einer Fahrt über die Meerenge nach Pentos, um dort den wahren Herrscher von Westeros zu finden. A Clash of Kings Während Daenerys Targaryen durch die Docks von Qarth spaziert, um Schiffe für eine Überfahrt zu finden, bemerkt Ser Jorah Mormont, dass sie von zwei Männern verfolgt werden. Der eine ist fett, hat braune Haut und ist mit Narben übersät. Der andere ist älter, besitzt einen Holzstab und scheint aus Westeros zu kommen. Ser Jorah stoppt Dany und zeigt ihr über die Spiegelung in einem Messingteller, dass sie verfolgt werden. Sie entscheiden sich, zurück zu laufen, um den Männern zu entkommen, doch der Verkäufer des Messingtellers verfolgt sie, um ihnen den Teller anzudrehen. Schließlich beauftragt sie ihren Ritter, ihn zu kaufen, damit sie den Händler endlich loswerden. Während der Ritter bezahlt, tritt ein Quartheen in Daenerys' Weg, kniet vor ihr nieder und hält ihr ein Schmuckkästchen vors Gesicht. Sie öffnet es und findet darin einen wunderschönen und offensichtlich wertvollen Skarabäus. Als sie ihn hochheben möchte, entfaltet er sich zischend und verwandelt sich in eine Art Mantikor. Bervor er sie jedoch stechen kann, benutzt Ser Barristan, einer der beiden Verfolger, seinen Holzstab und schlägt die Kiste aus ihrer Hand. Danach zerquetscht er die Kreatur mit dem Ende seines Stabes. Bevor ihre Blutreiter die beiden töten können, stellt sie sich dazwischen und berichtet ihnen vor ihrer Rettung. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Angreifer ein Betrübter Mann war. Nach den Anschlag ist er jedoch spurlos verschwunden. Dany fragt die Beiden nach ihren Namen. Ser Barristan gibt sich den Namen Arstan Weißbart. Sein riesiger Begleiter, der ein Eunuch ist, nennt sich der Starke Belwas und war ein Kämpfer in der Arenen von Meereen, der bislang noch nie einen Kampf verloren hat. Bevor er seine Gegner besiegte, ließ er sie stets noch einen Treffer auf seinem Körper landen, was die unzähligen Narben erklärt. Arstan (Barristan) erzählt Daenerys, dass Magister Illyrio Mopatis die beiden schickt, um sie und ihr Gefolge zurück nach Pentos zu geleiten, da er selbst nicht mehr fähig ist, zu reisen. Sie erfährt von Belwas, dass Ilyrio sie und die Drachen haben möchte. Weißbart bestätigt das und fügt noch hinzu, dass es in Westeros zurzeit vier Könige gibt und ihre Chancen auf den Thron jetzt an höchsten seien. Für die Reise hat Magister Ilyrio drei Schiffe zur Verfügung gestellt. Daenerys willigt zur Reise ein und gemeinsam verlassen sie Qarth. A Storm of Swords Während der Flaute auf der Fahrt nach Astapor (zwischenzeitlich wurde das Ziel von Pentos auf Astapor geändert, um ein Heer Unbefleckte zu kaufen) unterbricht Weißbart eine Diskussion zwischen Ser Jorah Mormont und Daenerys über Drachen. Er erzählt ihr von der kuppelförmigen Burg, die von den Targaryens erbaut wurde und, dass die Drachen, die in den Ruinen der Burg aufgezogen wurden, nie die Größe ihrer Vorfahren erreicht haben. Die Maester kamen zu dem Schluss, dass ihr Wachstum durch das Leben unter Verschluss eingegrenzt wurde. Daenerys fragt die Männer nach ihrem Vater Aerys und ihrem Bruder Rhaegar. Die Antworten von Ser Barristan sind eher abwertend und verhalten. Daenerys stellt noch weitere Fragen über Rhaegar, darunter auch, wie sein Charakter gewesen ist. Arstan erzählt, ihr Bruder habe anfangs lange Zeit nur Bücher gelesen, doch begann er wie richtige Krieger zu trainieren und sich auch derart zu verhalten, nachdem er den Inhalt einer unbekannten Schriftrolle studiert hatte. Weißbart verlässt die Unterhaltung, um dem Starken Belwas Essen zu beschaffen. Ser Jorah zögert daraufhin nicht lange und warnt Daenerys vor den beiden. Sie entgegenet ihrem Ritter jedoch, dass der Starke Belwas niemals Pläne aushecken könnte und sie keinerlei Lügen in Arstans Erzählungen entdecken kann. Es wird deutlich, dass der Ritter sehr wenig von den beiden neuen Begleitern hält. Dany befindet sich mit Weißbart auf dem Platz des Stolzes, um sich mit einem Mann zu treffen, der Unbefleckte verkauft. Der Sklavenhändler erzählt ihnen, dass die 1000 Unbefleckten vor ihnen bereits seit einem Tag und einer Nacht ohne Nahrung dastehen und auch im Stehen verhungern würden, wenn es ihnen befohlen worden wäre. Eine Diskussion entbrennt zwischen Arstan, der das Verhalten und den Charakter der Unbefleckten kritisiert, und dem Händler, der ihre Loyalität und Furchtlosigkeit beweisen will. Zum Beweis ihrer Disziplin peitscht der Händler daraufhin einen Soldaten aus und schneidet einem Anderen eine Brustwarze ab. Keiner der beiden bewegt sich während der Misshandlung. Nachdem Danys Fragen alle vom Händler beantworten wurden, bittet sie Weißbart um seine Einschätzung. Dieser lehnt den Kauf entschieden ab, da es in Westeros seit tausenden von Jahren keine Sklaven mehr gegeben hat. Dort wird die Sklaverei für eine Abscheulichkeit gehalten Viele anständige Menschen würde ihr nicht folgen, wenn sie Sklaven in ihrem Heer führen würde. Des Weiteren würde es dem Haus Targaryen große Schande bereiten. Weißbart verspricht ihr, dass sie der Unterstützung von wenigstens der Hälfte der Bevölkerung Westeros' sicher sein kann, ohne die Sklaven, allein schon wegen ihres Bruders Rhaegar. Sie fragt jedoch, was sie von den Freunden ihres Vater zu erwarten hat, doch dort sieht Weißbart wenig Unterstützung. Jedoch rät er ihr, auch zu denen Boten zu schicken, die sich ihrem Vater widersetzt haben, da sie ihr jetzt vielleicht ihre Hilfe zusagen. Außerdem bittet er sie, Söldner anzuheuern, und argumentiert damit erneut gegen den Kauf von Unbefleckten. Er ist der Meinung, es sei besser, Bettler statt Sklavenhändler zu sein, was Daenerys zur Wut bringt. Arstan gehört zu Danys Eskorte, die sie beim Handel mit dem Sklavenhändler begleitet. Sie hat sich dazu entschieden, alle Unbefleckten zu kaufen, auch diejenigen, die noch in ihrer Ausbildung sind. Der Händler erklärt sich bereit, 2000 Unbefleckte zu verkaufen unnd erhält dafür Danys Handelsgut und ihre Schiffe. Doch für die Umsetzung ihrer Päne benötigt sie alle Unbefleckten und erklärt sich aus Verzweiflung dazu bereit, einen Drachen zu verkaufen. Weißbart reagiert umgehend und erklärt ihr, dass sie nur mit Drachen statt mit Sklaven den Eisernen Thron erobern kann. Sie ermahnt ihn jedoch, sich nicht anzumaßen, ihr irgendwelche Befehle zu erteilen und befiehlt Ser Jorah, ihn zu entfernen. Der Sklavenhändler wird von Daenerys' Drachen verbrannt und mithilfe der Unbefleckten nimmt sie Astapor ein. Nachdem sie aus der Stadt abziehen, dreht sie sich zu Weißbart um und sagt ihm, sie wolle seinen Rat, doch solle er ihre Entscheidung niemals in der Öffentlichkeit hinterfragen. Sie verübelt ihm sein Verhalten nicht, da der Gedanke, einen Drachen zu verlieren, auch sie krank gemacht hatte. Als Dany und ihr Gefolge in Yunkai eintreffen, hat die Stadt bereits versklavte Soldaten und einigen Söldnertruppen zur Verteidigung in Stellung gebracht. Daenerys bittet die gegnerischen Kommandanten zu sich und macht den Söldnern das Angebot, sich auf ihre Seite zu schlagen und für sie zu kämpfen. Die Kommandanten haben einen Tag Zeit, das Angebot anzunehmen, ansonsten würde Daenerys ohne Gnade angreifen. Als sie mit ihren Berater allein ist, schildert sie ihnen ihren Plan, die Stadt einzunehmen. Sie erwartet, dass sich die Sturmkrähen (einer der beiden Söldnertruppen) über ihr Angebot beratschlagen werden, während sich die Zweitgeborenen (die andere Söldnertruppe) mit Wein (ein Geschenk von Daenerys) betrinken würden. Sie befiehlt ihren Unbefleckten, von der rechten und der linken Seite aus anzugreifen, während ihre Reiter das Zentrum stürmen (Fußtruppen sind chancenlos gegen berittene Krieger). Nach ihren Erläuterungen bittet sie ihre Berater um eine Einschätzung der Strategie. Ser Jorah und Arstan stimmen beide darin überein, dass Daenerys wirklich und leibhaftig die Schwester von Rhaegar ist, und dazu noch eine würdige Königin. Noch ehe die Schlacht beginnt, erscheint Daario Naharis, ein Kommandant der Sturmkrähen in Daenerys' Zelt, mit den Köpfen der andern Kommandanten und schließt sich ihr an. Während sie auf das Ergebnis ihrer Schlacht gegen Yunkai wartet, verlangt sie, Weißbart zu sehen. Sie bittet ihn darum, mehr über Rhaegar zu erzählen, während andere dabei sind, für sie zu sterben. Sie interessiert sich besonders für die Aussage von Viserys, nach der Rhaegar viele Turniere gewonnen haben soll. Arstan klärt sie darüber auf, dass Rhaegar nur ein Turnier gewonnen hatte - das Turnier bei Harrenhall. Dort krönte er, in Anwesenheit seiner Frau Elia Martell, Lyanna Stark zu seiner Königin der Liebe und Schönheit und raubte sie ihrem Verlobten. Daenerys erzählt Arstan von Viserys' Behauptung, sie sei zu spät geboren worden. Hätte Rhaegar sie geheiratet, wäre er in seiner Ehe vielleicht glücklich gewesen, doch laut Arstan wurde Rhaegar bereits in Leid geboren und so musste er auch sein ganzes Leben leiden. Schließlich tritt Ser Jorah ins Zelt und berichtet Daenerys von Sieg ihrer Truppen vor den Toren von Yunkai. Als Daenerys Meereen belagert, reitet Oznak zo Pahl auf einem weißen Schlachtross aus der Stadt. Er fordert die Belagerer auf, einen Champion auszusenden. Zunächst treten ihre Blutreiter bereitwillig vor, doch deren Verlust ist ihr das Risiko nicht wert. Anfangs möchte sie den Herausforderer einfach ignorieren und Ser jorah stimmt dem auch zu, doch Weißbart gelingt es, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Schließlich schickt sie den Starken Belwas gegen Oznak aus, denn seinen Verlust könnte sie tragen und der Ritter erhielte keine Ehrenpunkte für den Sieg gegen einen ehemaligen Sklaven. Der Kampf geht zugunsten des Starken Belwas aus. Als Daenerys durch die Reihen ihrer Anhänger spaziert, stellt sich ihr ein Mann mit rasiertem Schädel in den Weg und bedroht sie mit einem Messer. Der Angreifer ist Mero, der Kommandant der Zweitgeborenen. Ein Befreiter eilt zu ihr, um ihr zu helfen, doch Mero wehrt ihn ab. Weißbart, der Daenerys begleitet hatte, springt von seinem Pferd ab und greift Mero mit seinem Holzstab an. Er kann ihn leicht entwaffnen und besiegt ihn schließlich mit der Hilfe der Befreiten. Zurück im Lager ermahnt sie Ser Jorah, weil er ihr Meros Flucht vorenthalten hat. Sie bietet Weißbart an, ihn zum Ritter zu befördern, woraufhin er und Ser Jorah gleichzeitig mit "Nein" antworten. Schließlich wird Arstans Lüge aufgedeckt, denn Ser Jorah erkennt ihn als Barristan den Kühnen wieder. Die Tarnung fliegt auf und Daenerys erfäht von Jorah, dass Barristan ihre Familie verraten und dem Ursupator gedient hat. Erschüttert fragt sie Barristan, wem seine Treue gebührt, ihr oder dem Ursupator. Er antwortet, sie gehöre ihr, wenn sie sie möchte. Er berichtet ihr von seiner Vergangeheit, seiner Zusammenarbeit mit schlechten Menschen, wie dem Königsmörder, wie der Kindkönig ihn entlassen hat und dann seine Schergen auf ihn hetzte. Er wollte hinausziehen, um den wahren König zu finden und ihm zu dienen und in Daenerys hat er ihn (sie) gefunden. Seine Identität musste er geheim halten, weil sich seit ihrer Hochzeit mit Khal Drogo ein Spion in Daenerys' Reihen befindet. Sie erkennt, dass es sich nur um Ser Jorah handeln kann, was dieser auch bestätigt. Varys hatte ihm seinen Titel und sein Land angeboten, wenn er der Spinne heimlich Informationen beschaffen kann. Daenerys ist entsetzt und befiehlt beiden, für immer zu verschwinden. Nachdem sie mit einem nützlichen Trick Meereen eingenommen hat, befiehlt Daenerys dem Starken Belwas, Ser Barristan und Ser Jorah zu finden und vor sie zu führen. Sie erscheinen beide. Ser Barristan mit rasierten Gesicht hält sein Haupt erhoben und sieht zehn Jahre jünger aus. Ser Jorah, der hingegen deutlich älter aussieht, blickt beschämt zu Boden. Ser Jorah beginnt zu sprechen, doch Daenerys befiehlt ihm zu schweigen und nimmt selbst das Wort in die Hand. Sie wäre froh gewesen, wenn beie Männer beim Überfall auf Meereen gestorben wären und klagt ihren Verrat an. Ser Barristan bittet sie, ihn in ihre Dienste zu stellen (im Ernstfall auch nur als Koch). Andernfalls müsse er weiterhin dem Starken Belwas als Knappe dienen. Daenerys vergibt ihm schließlich, denn er hatte ihr lediglich Informationen vorenthalten, sie jedoch nie belogen, und überreicht ihm das Schwert. Ser Jorah ist streitsüchtig und sagt ihr, er hätte sie vor den Anderen gewarnt. Daenerys ist verärgert. Wenn er sie vor allen gewarnt hatte, warum dann nicht vor ihm selbst. Auf Nachfrage verrät er ihr, sein letzter Bericht sei damals aus Qarth gewesen, was später war, als sie gehofft hatte. Sie versteht jetzt, dass er dem König auch von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte, was Ser Barristan bestätigt. Als sie ihn nach dem Giftmischer fragt, muss er gestehen, davon gewusst zu haben. Er fügt jedoch hinzu, dass er sie selbst vor dem Attentat gerettet hat. Daenerys kann Ser Jorah nicht vergeben und verbannt ihn. Er hat Zeit bis Tagesanbruch, um die Stadt zu verlassen. Sollte er dennoch hier gefunden werden, ist es die Aufgabe des Starken Belwas, ihm den Hals umzudrehen. Auf der Terrasse in ihrem Palast fragt sie Ser Barristan, ob ihr Vater wirklich so verrückt gewesen ist. Er entgegnet ihr, dass Aerys zu Anfang noch gesund wirkte und später erst dem Wahnsinn verfiel. Bei einer Ratssitzung teilt Daenerys Ser Barristan und allen anderen Anwesenden mit, dass sie Meereen vorerst nicht verlassen wird. Auf Barristans Nachfrage hin, macht sie allen deutlich, dass sie niemals über ein ganzes Königreich herrschen wird, wenn sie nicht mal eine einzige Stadt regieren kann. A Dance with Dragons Ser Barristan setzt seinen Dienst als Kommandant von Daenerys' Königinnengarde fort und versucht, ihr beim Regieren der Stadt zur Seite zu stehen. Barristan lehnt Daenerys' Beziehung mit Daario Naharis ab. Selbst die Ehe mit Hizdahr zo Loraq bereitet ihm Unbeagen, obwohl sie zeitweise Frieden in die Stadt bringt. Er beginnt auch, neue Ritter auszubilden. Seine Knappen sind Tumco Lho, Larraq, das Rote Lamm und die drei Brüder (drei Brüder aus Ghis). Nachdem Daenerys auf Drogons Rücken davon geflogen ist, regiert Barristan die Stadt als Hand der Königin. Er ist zugegen, als Blutbart Groleos Kopf präsentiert. Barristan ist wütend und möchte Blutbart töten, doch er hält sich zurück, um den Frieden der Königin nicht zu gefährden. Schließlich entscheidet er sich, mit Skahaz mo Kandaq zu arbeiten, trotz seiner Abscheu gegenüber dem Mann und seiner Hemmungen, bedeutende Entscheidungen in Abwesenheit von Daenerys zu treffen. Selmy regiert die Stadt ehrenhaft und lehnt Skahazs Rat ab, Daenerys' Mundschenke und Pagen zu töten - Söhne und Töchter mächtiger Adliger aus Meereen. Außerdem kann er Grauer Wurm auf seine ziehen. zusammen planen sie, König Hizdahr zu töten. Selmy fürchtet, dass, wenn er Hizdahr Schaden zufügt, die Geisel in Yunkai - Daario, Jhogo und Hero - getötet werden, so wie es auch mit Kapitän Groleo geschehen ist. Skahaz ist jedoch der Meinung, es sei besser, Daario zu töten, solange Daenerys noch fort ist. Trotz seiner Abneigung gegenüber Daario, geht Selmy zum Flickenprinz und gewinnt dessen Hilfe. Er verspricht dem Anführer der Verwehten, ihn zu belohnen, wenn dieser die 3 Geiseln frei lässt. Danach macht sich Ser Barristan sich auf, Hizdahr zo Loraq gefangen zu nehmen und tötet Hizdahrs Beschützer, den ehemaligen Arenenkämpfer Khrazz. Er sehnt sich nach Daenerys' Rückkehr, muss sich aber dennoch auf eine mögliche Schlacht gegen Yunkai vorbereiten. Dazu nutzt er ein System aus Leuchtfeuern, das vor einem Angriff warnt, sollte der zerbrechliche Frieden zwischen den Städten gebrochen werden. Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Barristan_Selmy Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Sturmlanden Kategorie:Mitglieder der Königsgarde Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Selmy Kategorie:Diener und Anhänger von Daenerys Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Adeliger Mann